


No Sleep Tonight

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Multi, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Ned Leeds Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter Parker is having trouble with sleeping.Tony Stark is anxious.Pepper and Ned are a good support team.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	No Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wednesday!
> 
> I'm exhausted and I've refreshed these election results for the projected winner so many times. I need to just shut it down and go to sleep. Anyone else with me?
> 
> For everyone who commented on my last fic and made me feel so much better--THANK YOU!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I love to buy Starbucks cups even though I can't use them right now. I have a growing collection.

“It’s going to be fine.” Pepper told him as they climbed into bed one night after making sure Morgan and Peter were both asleep safe and sound.

“You keep telling me that but I don’t think I’m ready. I can change my mind. I can tell him that we can’t let him sleep over at Ned’s house because of—“ Tony paused for thought.

“—Because you’re anxious.” Pepper supplied.

“I’m not telling him that.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“You had to know there would come a day when Peter would want to start living his life as normally as possible after coming back from the snap. It’s a good thing that he’s okay with going. There was always going to be a day when he wouldn’t be attached to your side.” Pepper turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

“I’m telling him no. It’s decided.” Tony said, turning off his own light.

“YOU ARE NOT AND IT IS NOT.” Pepper turned her light back on.

“Pepper, I can’t do this. What if something happens and he doesn’t come home and then I’m forced to live without him again?” Tony sat up.

“You can’t let your anxious thoughts run Peter’s life.” Pepper told him.

~

“You’ve got everything you need?” Tony asked as they drove.

“Yeah, and I did the last three times you asked also.” Peter laughed.

“You know you can call us and we’ll come pick you up.” Tony reminded.

“It’s just Ned’s house. It’s going to be fine. I promise.”

“Of course, you’re right. Seriously though, any time. We won’t be mad. You just have to call.” Tony pulled over to the curb next to Ned’s house.

Peter grabbed his bag and got out of the car before Tony could try and convince him to go home. He wasn’t sure if he had enough will to stay at Ned’s if he kept talking, “Love you, Dad!”

Tony smiled because this was a new development since the adoption.

~

Peter woke up in a start and took a few minutes to breathe and calm down from the nightmare that had woken him. It had been months since he had one last. He had thought he was past that after months of therapy and medication to help him handle his trauma. He had been wrong.

Peter knew Ned was still asleep because he could hear his even breathing. He didn’t want to wake his friend but he also didn’t want to be alone. He was terrified.

“Ned.” Peter whispered. The only other noise that could be heard in the room was the ceiling fan.

“Peter? You okay?” Ned asked, waking up slowly. He was used to his friend waking him up from when they were younger and Peter had a lot of health issues.

“I had a nightmare.” Peter admitted he was thankful for the dark room because it hid his red face.

“You want to talk about it?” Ned asked quietly.

“It was the snap.” Peter finally responded.

There was a long pause.

“That whole situation sucked.” Ned sighed.

“Yeah it did.”

“Can I help?” Ned asked.

“Want to get up and build legos or something?” Peter felt bad asking this but he knew he wouldn’t go back to sleep.

“Sure thing.” Ned responded, already moving out of bed.

~

“How was your sleep over?” Tony asked as Peter and Pepper walked into the cabin the morning after.

Peter didn’t answer. He just wrapped his arms around his dad’s middle. He knew that as a teenager most kids weren’t attached to their parents like this, but he just wanted someone to handle the tough stuff for a minute.

“Oh, Bubs.” Tony rubbed his back.

“I hadn’t had a nightmare in so long.” Peter cried, “I kept Ned up all night and I think he hates me now.”

“Did he tell you that?” Tony asked.

“Well no but he would never say it out loud!.”

“Ned loves you. I’m sure he is in agreement with the rest of us that we would lose sleep for you any day.”

“Dad, I’m so tired.” Peter yawned.

“Why don’t you try and take a quick nap?” Tony suggested but Peter didn’t let go.

“Or you’re back to the whole too anxious to sleep thing?”

“Maybe.” Peter responded.

“Yay! That means movie Sunday!” Morgan yelled with delight.

~

Tony soon had a sleeping teenager against his side with the movie still playing in the background that Morgan had long since abandoned for a better game, “I tried to warn you he wasn’t ready.”

“Peter stayed the whole night.” Pepper reminded.

“He is a mess, Pep. He hasn’t been like this in a while.” Tony said in a hushed tone.

“And next time will go even smoother. Everyone is adjusting after a very traumatic time in our lives. Peter gets the right to an adjustment period too.”

“Oh no. We aren’t doing this again.” Tony shook his head.

“If Peter asks then he can sleep at his friends house. Healing needs to be at his pace.” 

“Maybe Ned can come here?” Tony suggested.

“If he wants to.” Pepper agreed, “But we’re not forcing this. The boys can choose how they want to proceed here.”

~

“Dad?” Peter got the man’s attention coming into the lab a few weeks later, “Can I go to Ned this weekend?”

Tony’s gut instinct was to say no, but he knew Pepper would override his decision, “You’re ready for that?”

“It was a bad night.” Peter said sitting down on the stool.

“You can go, but Pete—Call me if you wake up from a nightmare.” Tony didn’t like it but he wasn’t really in a position to say no. Peter hadn’t done anything to deserve being told he couldn't go to a friend’s house on the weekend.

~

Peter climbed into bed that night in Ned’s room, “Dude, this day was the best! And that food your mom made was delicious!”

“Yeah, she’s pretty great.” Ned agreed, already getting sleepy.

The room got quiet but Peter felt his anxiety start buzzing. What if he had another nightmare and couldn’t calm himself down and he kept Ned up all night again?

“Ned?” Peter said quietly.

“You want to go home?” Ned asked, trying not to sound sad.

“No, but do you promise to still be my friend if I wake you up from a nightmare?”

“I promise to be your friend no matter what.” Ned confirmed.

“Even if I keep you awake all night?” Peter asked.

“Even if I never sleep again.” Ned laughed.

“Okay. Night.”

“Goodnight, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
